


Gaara sex section

by Dio_bello



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgy, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_bello/pseuds/Dio_bello
Relationships: Gaara/Zetsu (White)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

La Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja. A questo pensava Gaara sotto un cielo stellato. Era notte fonda, e lui, in qualità di Kazekage, doveva restare di guardia. Di giorno avevano affrontato quelli che venivano chiamati Zetsu bianchi, degli esseri che portavano caos e distruzione tra le fila alleate. Di notte, si ritiravano, cercando non gli scontri diretti, ma di infiltrarsi tra i loro nemici. Gaara non ne poteva più di loro, dato che avevano già ucciso già 10 dei suoi alleati. Non poteva sopportare il dolore della perdità dei suoi compagni, e per questo fremeva di vendetta, voleva uccidere coloro che gli avevano sottratto degli amici. Quindi, approfittando del silenzio e del buio della notte, iniziò a correre in direzione di dove gli Zetsu si erano ritirati, lasciando indietro i suoi compagni.

Dopo quasi un'ora di ricerca, finalmente li trovò : gli Zetsu erano in una piccola collinetta, ma divisi in piccoli gruppi. Gaara aveva contato all'incirca 50 Zetsu, di cui 30 erano attorno a dei fuochi da campo, 10 a parlare tra loro, e 10 a creare delle fosse comuni per i loro compagni caduti. "Guarda chi c'è qua, il Kazekage? Che onore!" uno Zetsu bianco era dietro di lui, ma fu subito eliminato dalla sabbia manipolata con il chakra di Gaara. La morte dello Zetsu bianco però fu preceduta da un suo urlo che lacerò il silenzio della notte, avvertendo gli altri Zetsu bianchi. Difatti, dopo solo pochi minuti, gli altri Zetsu arrivarono sul luogo, trovando il cadevere del loro compagno. Nel frattempo Gaara è riuscito a nascondersi in un cespuglio là vicino, ma solo dopo si ricordò di aver dimenticato la giara con la sabbia al suo interno dove aveva ucciso lo Zetsu. Senza quella giara si sentiva indifeso, circondato dal nemico. Mentre Gaara ragionava sul da farsi, uno Zetsu bianco notò dei capelli rossi tra delle frasche e urlò : "Guardate! C'è qualcuno là!" e indicò il cespuglio in cui era nascosto Gaara. Gaara cercò di scappare, per poi ritornare a prendere la giara con la sabbia, ma ormai tutti gli Zetsu gli erano addosso, attaccandolo e facendolo cadere a terra. Dopo 2 minuti di combattimento con un singolo kunai, Gaara uccise almeno 5 Zetsu, ma gli altri gli arrivarono addosso, e, lentamente, Gaara svenne, restando alla mercè dei suoi nemici. 

Gaara riprese conoscenza nell'accampamento nemico, legato a un palo con una corda e qualche filo di ferro. Cercò di liberarsi, ma invano. La sua giara di sabbia era posta a circa 15 metri da lui, e tutti gli Zetsu erano impegnati a controllare Gaara.'Sicuramente saranno felici di usare come merce di scambio il Kazekage' pensò Gaara. Sembrava però che gli Zetsu avessero altri programmi per lui. Infatti continuavano a chiedersi tra loro cosa del tipo : "Cosa ce ne facciamo di lui?", oppure "è da tanto che non riceviamo carne fresca. Cosa facciamo?" e altre domande tra le più svariate. A un certo punto, però, uno Zetsu disse : "Vero! Ragazzi, da quanto è che non facciamo sesso?" e la sua richiesta fu accompagnata da cenni di acconsenso. 'Spero di aver capito male' pensò Gaara. E se avessero usato pure lui? Non poteva permetterselo, eppure, poco dopo, tutti gli Zetsu guardavano lui sorridendo, e notò che tutti ora avevano il pene, pure se moscio. Nonostante non era eretto, era abbastanza lungo, quasi 15 centimetri. La pelle attorno ad esso era totalmente bianca come il resto del corpo, pure se la cappella era verde come i loro capelli. Successivamente, tutti gli Zetsu iniziarono a masturbarsi, e il loro pene diventò eretto, e avevano raggiunto la lunghezza di ben quasi 20 centimetri. Gaara odiava ammetterlo anche a se stesso, ma pure il suo pene divenne eretto. Il pene di Gaara era, e questo gli faceva piacere, lungo da eretto ben 18 centimetri. Ma il fatto era che delle piante avevano superato il suo pene in lunghezza, ma non in larghezza. Infatti la larghezza del pene degli Zetsu era di circa 2 centimetri, mentre quella del pene di Gaara era di 2,5 centimetri. Però, poco dopo uno Zetsu si avvicinò a Gaara, gli tolse la tunica di dosso, e trovò un pene che faceva concorrenza con il suo. "Guadate, non pensavo che il Kazekage fosse così dotato!" disse lo Zetsu che gli si era avvicinato, e iniziò a succhiare il pene a Gaara. "Ah-aaah! Che stai facendo, stronzo?!" disse Gaara, pure se trovava piacere nel vedere il suo pene nella bocca calda di una Zetsu. Dopo circa 5 minuti, il pene di Gaara era umido, e altri Zetsu si avvicinarono per toccare Gaara e succhiargli il cazzo. Uno Zetsu, però, ebbe l'idea di slegare Gaara. Dopo essere stato slegato, Gaara non sapeva che fare : Scappare, e combattere a mani nude fino alla sua giara per poi scappare, o restare con gli Zetsu? Gaara, però, sapeva che per arrivare alla giara avrebbe dovuto faticare molto, e forse sarebbe morto, dato che non era molto bravo nel taijutsu. Quindi, decise di restare, e forse avere pure un attimo di divertimento. Infatti, si lanciò verso uno Zetsu, facendolo cadere a terra. Lo Zetsu era prima spaventato, ma poi vide che Gaara lo stava abbracciando, e si rilassò. "Guardate, il Kazekage si è affezionato a noi!" disse lo Zetsu, suscitando delle risate tra gli altri Zetsu. "Quindi, Kazekage, qualè il vostro vero nome?" chiese lo Zetsu. "Gaara. Il mio nome è Gaara. E stanotte sono solo vostro", disse Gaara, e dopo aver detto ciò, iniziò a succhiare il pene dello Zetsu, mettendoselo in bocca e perfino in gola. Lo Zetsu godeva, e tutti gli altri si fecero più vicini. "Gaara, guarda che noi Zetsu riusciamo a produrre anche mezzo litro di sperma con una sola eiacuiazione. Ti riempiremo fino a farti scoppiare". "Non vedo l'ora" disse Gaara desideroso di tutti quegli Zetsu. Poco dopo, come aveva detto lo Zetsu, quasi mezzo litro di sperma gli uscì dal pene, riempiendo la bocca di Gaara con la sborra. Gaara cercò di berlo tutto, ma non ci riuscì, e infatti un pò di sborra gli uscì dalla bocca e dal naso. Lo Zetsu gemette, ma Gaara non aveva ancora finito. "Avanti, chi sono i prossimi?" disse Gaara, e 5 Zetsu si fecero avanti. Uno di loro spinge Gaara a terra. Dopo aver parlato fra loro, gli Zetsu sorrisero a Gaara, e 3 di loro presero il loro pene e lo misero nella bocca di Gaara. La bocca di Gaara stava per scoppiare, ma Gaara resistette, pensando ai quasi 2 litri di sperma che lo avrebbero riempito. Mentre succhiava i 3 cazzi, altri 2 gli arrivarono in culo, e per questo Gaara gemette, lasciando momentaneamente i 3 peni che aveva in bocca. I 2 cazzi da dietro gli andavano fino in fondo, quasi nell'intestino. Ciò si poteva vedere da fuori, dato che si vedevano i due peni che entravano e uscivano in sincronia. Poco dopo tutti e 5 gli Zetsu sborrarono, rilasciando per 2,5 litri di sperma dentro Gaara. Questo era troppo anche per Gaara, pure se cercò di prenderne dentro di sè il più possibile. Mentre lo stomaco di Gaara diventava gonfio come un palloncino a causa della sborra, dello sperma gli usciva dall'ano e dalla bocca, facendo cadere Gaara su una piccola pozzanghera di sborra. "Cosa? Ma ci sono ancora 44 di noi!" dissero in coro i 44 Zetsu restanti. "Scusatemi... facciamo... domani..." riuscì a dire Gaara, mentre gli Zetsu si disperdevano. Solo uno di loro restò con Gaara, e gli chiese : "Gaara, vuoi dormire ora?" chiese lo Zetsu a Gaara. "Si, continuiamo... domani..." rispose Gaara. "Va benissimo. Per restare al sicuro, che ne dite di restare dentro di me?" "Si... va... bene... grazie" rispose Gaara, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le ultime cose che vide in quella nottata erano lo Zetsu che in qualche modo aprì il suo ventre in due parti, e lo Zetsu che si avvicinava a Gaara. Dopo pochi minuti, Gaara era dentro lo Zetsu, e quindi lo Zetsu richiuse le due parti di ventre. Gaara si sentiva al sicuro dentro lo Zetsu, l'atmosfera era calda ma soffocante, dato il poco spazio disponibile. "Spero che la stanza sia di vostro gradimento" disse lo Zetsu. E Gaara, chiuse gli occhi e pensò una sola cosa : Domani avrebbe dato tutto se stesso per soddisfare gli Zetsu.


	2. Gaara goes away

Gaara si risvegliò la mattina dopo, ancora nello stomaco dello Zetsu. Si guardò attorno, e vide che lo stomaco dello Zetsu era completamente bianco come l'esterno, pure se era presente pure un liquido biancastro appiccicoso nello stomaco,  
che Gaara identificò come i succhi gastrici, pure se sembrava che su lui non avevano effetto, in qualche modo. Gaara, comunque, cercò di assaggiare un pò di quella sostanza, che sembrava formata solamente da zucchero. Era così dolce che  
Gaara tossicchiò un pò dopo aver ingoiato. Gaara restò altri 5 minuti nello stomaco dello Zetsu, e successivamente lo stomaco si parì in due e Gaara cadde per terra insieme ai succhi gastrici dello Zetsu, che gli ricoprirono la testa.  
Cercò di alzarsi, ma non ci riuscì, forse perchè gli Zetsu lo avevano distrutto la sera prima. "Guardate, Gaara non riesce ad alzarsi. Allora, facciamo così. Oggi leccherai e ingoierai solamente" disse uno degli Zetsu. Gaara, che stava   
con il petto all'aria, non capiva cosa intendeva lo Zetsu, ma la risposta gli arrivò immediatamente. Un piede candido e bianco gli venne messo sul petto. A quanto pareva, lo Zetsu voleva che Gaara leccasse il piede. Gaara, però, si   
chiedeva come sapevano gli Zetsu del suo feticismo per i piedi. Comunque, dopo quella piccola esitazione, Gaara iniziò a leccare la pianta del piede dello Zetsu, il quale iniziò a gemere per la goduria. La pelle dello Zetsu era vellutata,  
paradisiaca. Dopo aver leccato il piede dello Zetsu, Gaarasi sdraiò, per prendere fiato. Comunque, lo Zetsu prese il pene di Gaara totamlemte eretto e lo avvicinò al suo. Iniziò a masturbarsi insieme a Gaara, e poco 5 minuti circa, il  
pene dello Zetsu sembrava una fontana : mezzo litro di sperma circa gli uscì dal pene, ricoprendo il suo pene e quello di Gaara. Poco dopo, Gaara prese il pene dello Zetsu alla base e iniziò a succhiare, prendendo con sè ogni grammo di  
sborra. Dopo aver finito con il primo Zetsu, Gaara si sdraiò. Uno Zetsu, però, aggiunse : "Ragazzi, che ne dite di soffocare il Kazekage?" E tutti gli altri annuirono. Gaara, che si stava riposando, disse : "Ragazzi, che state facendo?".  
Uno Zetsu si posò su Gaara, succhiandogli il cazzo. Dopo un pò, un'altro Zetsu si mise sopra all'altro, e così via. Poco dopo, Gaara era sommerso dagli Zetsu. Così ne approfittò per leccare i piedi e i peni a qualche Zetsu, pure se uno  
di loro, preso dalla goduria, sborrò nella gola di Gaara, riempiendola. Gaaara stava godendo totalmente, e per questo si permise di navigare in quel mare di Zetsu. Dopo 30 minuti circa, gli Zetsu si alzarono, e tutti erano riuniti attorno  
a Gaara. Poco dopo, tutti quanti sborrarono su Gaara, coprendolo con ben 22 litri di sperma. Gaara era al settimo cielo, prese uno Zetsu e se lo portò a sè. Lo abbracciò, e pensò che da loro non voleva separarsi. Pure se, doveva pur   
ritornare al suo plotone, per la guerra. Per questo, iniziò a spiegare : "Zetsu, io ormai devo ritornare nel mio plotone. Pure se ciò significa che da dopo in poi vi combatteremo. Per questo, ho pensato a questo piano. A partire da oggi,  
per la vostra sopravvivenza, dovete nascondervi in quella miniera abbandonata sotto la collina. In questo modo non vi troveranno. Dopo la guerra, io verrò a trovarvi". Gli Zetsu annuirono, ed entrarono nella grotta, tranne uno. "E tu?  
Non pensare che io to lasci morire" "Gaara, non sei neanche in grado di camminare. Lascia che ti faccia da 'armatura' mentre ritorni. In pratica, aprirò il mio corpo e tu ci potrai entrare" "Va bene, grazie, però dopo ritorna subito   
nella grotta". Lo Zetsu annuì, si aprì in due e Gaara entrò nel suo corpo. Dopo 10 minuti di percorso, Gaara poteva vedere attraverso le fessure che era arrivato. "Va benissimo così, Zetsu, non ti preoccupare. Puoi lasciarmi qua" "Dopo  
aver detto ciò, lo Zetsu si aprì e Gaara uscì, e riusciva a camminare, anche se con difficoltà. "Grazie, Zetsu, ora vai che-" Gaara si fermò, dato che lo Zetsu lo aveva abbracciato e lo aveva baciato, la lingua verde incontrò quella di   
Gaara, e poi il contattò finì. "Arrivederci, Kakekage" lo Zetsu sorrise, e lasciò Gaara da solo, a ritrovarsi con il suo plotone.


End file.
